50 Shades of Detective Olivia Benson
by Kaylaabby
Summary: A series of one-shots starring our favorite SVU detectives. If you have any ideas or words PM me! Lots of Smut & Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf. Sadly.

Chapter 1: one word:Shower, Bensaro

Her heart beating faster than ever, her legs moving like they never had before, she felt like she was going to collapse, but she kept going. Turning left onto a street she did not know the name of nor did she care to know, she just kept moving, faster and faster every step. Why was she doing this? Did it matter? She needed some kind of release. Passing people on the sidewalk that looked at her like she was crazy. She felt like she was running from something, someone. She was, she was running from her feelings. She couldn't act on them, even though it killed her inside. Why would he even want her? She was older, old.

She got home sweaty and smelly, barely making it up her stoop with her aching calfs she managed it up the elevator to her apartment. She didn't even go to her bedroom to change she just took off her running tabletop and sports bra in her living room, oblivious to her surrounding because her earphones were in blaring music. She didn't notice her attractive partner enter her apartment with the key she gave him for emergencies.

He walked through her apartment door, "Hey Liv-" he stopped talking noticing her changing right infront of him, her back turned away, he couldn't help but stare, she was perfect, every curve on her body. He knew it wasn't right but he didn't care, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

Startled she jumped making the earphones fall out of her ears and she twisted his arm behind his back, making him wince in pain.

"God Amaro!" Olivia yelled, "did you want me to kill you!?"

"I'm.. Ahh.. Sorry Liv!" He said still being help in the painful position, "can you let me go now."

She did as he asked forgetting she was down to her underwear which were sexy and red.

He looked her up and down, eyeing her perfect full breasts, and stopping at her panties, "Do you always wear sexy panties like that?" He said smirking.

"Shit!" She exclaimed running to her bedroom. Nick following.

"You drive me crazy Liv." Amaro said feeling his pants getting tighter from his boner.

She drove him crazy? Did he have any idea what he did to her? She decided to go with it, even though she shouldn't.

"Can't keep it down detective?" She smiled sexily.

"With you around?! No!" He grabbed her pulling her into him, her uncovered breasts pressing into his covered chest.

"I was about to.. Uh.. Take a shower. I'm dirty." Olivia choked out.

"Well I just took one before I got her but, one more won't hurt." He winked at her.

Following her to the bathroom he left a trail of clothes being fully naked when he entered the bathroom door. She turned not ready for what she was seeing, he was big, huge.. She was scared it might hurt.

Turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature. She got in first, then Amaro. As soon as he stepped in he grabbed her and pulled their bodies together, their bodies touching for the first time make Olivia gasp, turning Nick on even more. She could feel his lengthy erection on her thigh.

"You make me so hard Liv." Amaro grunted. He moved his hands down her curves to in between her legs, "spread."

She followed his order and spews her legs, feeling his fingers immediately travel to her clit, he rubbed it and then moved down to her opening where he inserted two fingers making Olivia moan. She couldn't let him have all the fun, she grabbed his shaft and moved her hand slowly, speeding up when he fingered faster.

"Nick, I need you." Olivia panted out.

He understood, lifting her up and pushing her back into the tiles on the wall created another moan from the brunettes throat.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lined them up. Pushing into her, giving her time to adjust he quickly discovered how tight she was.

"Oh Nick!" Olivia yelled digging her nails into his back.

He began thrusting into her harder and faster, knowing they both needed a release from eachother.

"Don't stop Nick, oh fuck!" Olivia cried.

"Never." Nick assured her.

"I'm so close, baby."

Ignoring the fact that she called him baby, he was holding his release, she had to let go before he did. He took one of the hands, that was holding her up, off of her ass and brought it to her swollen clit, with three swipes she clenched her velvet walls onto him, he let go as soon as she tightened around him shooting his warn seed into her core. No one has ever made her have an orgasm like the one she just had, he was a keeper.

He let her down when he was sure she could stand by herself and began washing her, she did the same for him.

"So baby huh?" Amaro questioned.

"Well, if you don't like it I could call you a cheesy pet name like pumpkin?" Olivia smirked, her eyes sparkling.

"I love it." He kissed her passionately knowing they were about to go to round two.


	2. Chapter 2

EO, Sexting

Olivia was awaken by an annoying noise coming from her phone. She remembered she set the ringtone for when Elliot texted her, which he didn't do very often, he hated texting. The message read "Are you asleep?"

Olivia's reply was sassy and sarcastic, "No, I'm skydiving."

She could imagine him chucking at her sarcasm when she was pulled out of her thoughts by the annoying ding "What are you wearing?"

She was shocked, was he drunk? "Are you drunk?!"

Maybe it was just to the wrong person she thought, "not drunk answer my question now."

She ignored his order and asked another question "Do you know who this is?"

He replied rather fast, "it's the sexiest person who every lived, now I get two questions."

Was he joking? She decided to play along her reply was short and simple, "ask."

It didn't take long for him to reply, "what are you wearing?"

She replied truthfully, hoping it wasn't Kathy or Munch who took Elliot's phone, "a tshirt"

He replied almost instantly, "that's it?"

She was regretting going along with his charade, "and panties."

He took a moment to reply this time but he did reply, "damn that's so hot baby"

She was shocked at his reply, "wife? Remember her?"

His reply was short and fast, "gone."

This made her feel less uncomfortable, "Okay.. Next question?"

She assumed he was thinking about his next question because he was taking a little longer, "Take it off?"

It seemed to her more of an order than a question, trying to reassure herself she said, "are you sure you're not drunk?"

She didn't even have time to think this time, "Not drunk! Want you to take your clothes off so we can have fun(;"

Even though she didn't take them off she replied, "they're off"

He sent her a reply, her heart stopped when she saw it was a picture, but she opened. Gasping when she saw a naked Elliot in his bathroom mirror, he was that hard.. for her, she replied, "all that for me?(;"

"It's always been for you baby, I need something to jack off too..(;"

He meant a picture, but she wasn't that type of person, so she declined his 'question' "Pushing your luck Stabler."

He replied fast, "oh c'mon Liv, I won't show anyone?"

She debated it, she trusted him and she wanted him. Taking off all her clothes, forreal this time, she laid in her bed in a voluptuous manner and snapped a picture, silently applauding herself, she sent it.

Five minutes had passed sense she sent the picture, "El?" She typed and sent.

"Holy sexy!" Was his reply.

"So you got the picture?" She questioned

"It's my lockscreen wallpaper. (;" he sent.

Startled she quickly sent, "Elliot no! Your kids look at your phone!"

"I'll take it off under one condition."

She was scared what thy conditions was, "okay..?"

"Video chat with me" was his reply, and right after, he video called her.

She bit her lip nervously and answered, "uh.. Hey el."

"Hey sexy."

She smirked at his forthcoming manner, "so the condition?"

"Oh yeah," he began with a predatory grin on his face, "where's your toys Liv?"

Olivia's stomach dropped,  
"w-what?"

He laughed at her sudden lack of words, "your toys, show them to me."

She stared at him, not moving.

"I know you have some, if you don't Dicky will be seeing something he isn't prepared for tomorrow." Elliot said grinning.

"Oh god El." Olivia leaned under her bed giving Elliot a view of her perfect shaped ass.

"Liv, your ass is perfect." He said moaning.

She giggled under her bed searching for the box. When she found it she put it on top of her bed.

"There they are." Elliot said still having the devilish smirk on his face.

"Okay now show me the one you use the most."

"Elliot are you serious?" Olivia asked wide eyed, already knowing the answer.

"No, better yet, show me the one you use when you're thinking of me." Elliot laughed.

"What makes you think I think of you?" Olivia said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I know you do baby." He smirked.

She sighed and pulled out a pink vibrator.

"Pink? That's hot." Elliot said feeling completely turned on.

"Mhhm, so will you take the picture down?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"We aren't done yet Liv."

"Oh god" Olivia whispered to herself.

"Show me how to use it Liv." Elliot smirked and chuckled.

"You want me to.." Olivia didn't finish.

"Yes I do, then I'll show you what I do when I think of you." Elliot winked.

She sat her phone up and closed her eyes, and went to work. Turning it on, all she thought about was Elliot, like she normally does. Thinking about him inside of her, kissing her, using his 'magical fingers'. She started moaning , "oh El!" She cried which made Elliot even more turned on. She thought about him moving his fingers in and out of her, his tongue satisfying her, and moaned again, "Fuck, El" It didn't take long for her to clench the toy and scream Elliot's name. A few minutes later she was back on her stomach facing Elliot on her phone.

"That was so hot." He said stroking himself.

"I'm going to shower now, but just remember Stabler, I'll make you pay for this." Were Olivia's last words before she ended the video chat and went to take a shower, thinking about different ways to make Elliot 'pay'.

**Authors Note: Should I make this a two-shot? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:**I think I confused you guys with weather or not to continue, what I meant was should I make a second chapter about Olivia getting revenge on Elliot. As always, I do not own the characters. **

Bensidy, Pajamas

"Can you tell me why we are at Walmart at two in the morning again?" Olivia asked bitterly. She was walking out of the precinct around 1am and Brian was waiting for her, he said he was taking her home for a warm bath and cuddling, he lied. She was looking forward to wrapping her arms around his body, putting her ear against his chest to hear his heart beat, but no, they were in a Walmart parking lot.

"You coming in?" Cassidy joked.

Olivia didn't even realize he had gotten out the car. She was to busy fantasizing about her warm bath and his warm body. "Uh.. Yeah." Olivia whispered not sure if he heard or not, but her motions answered his question as she began unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. They walked into the spacious store hand in hand, even though she was still acting bitter she just enjoyed being around Brian. Wherever they were.

Olivia was snatched out of thought once again, as they walked through the automatic doors, by Brian picking her up and placing her in a buggy.

"Bri, what are you doing?" Olivia asked not controlling her laughter.

"Well, is it not obvious?" He whispered to her before lightly kissing her on the forehead, giving her butterflies.

She wasn't sure if her being in the buggy was Walmart legal, but she didn't care she was enjoying the night as much as possible. "Bri!" Olivia yelled and pointed to a clothes rack, causing Brian to jerk to a stop, "go over there!"

Brian pushed the buggy to the clothes rack noticing it was in the pajama isle. Helping Olivia out of the buggy he suggested her go and get some wine, whatever kind she wanted, and she accepted his offer leaving him alone with the various types of pajamas. He stared at the lingerie imagining what Olivia would look like in it made a moan escape his mouth, he quickly put it back thinking people were probably starring, besides, Olivia wasn't in that mood today, she had a hard day at work. She kept looking, fast but cautiously trying to make sure Olivia wasn't coming back. Suddenly, there they were, the perfect pajamas, they were adult footie pajamas with hoods. They both looked like chipmunks, with little tails and everything. He knew they were perfect, even the label said "perfect for couples".

"Bri?" Olivia called.

Brian quickly put the pajamas back on the rack, "Over here Liv" Brian called.

"I'm gonna go checkout, you coming?"

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom, meet at the car?"

Olivia nodded and walked away. As soon as she turned down an isle Brian grabbed the pajamas and headed for a checkout on the other side of the store.

They met at the car, like they agreed to, both at the same time. "Ready?" Olivia said throwing Brian the keys.

Brian caught him and nodded his head, hiding the bag carrying the pajamas in his oversized jacket.

They got home and Brian prepared Olivia's bath. While Olivia was bathing Brian called her favorite Chinese food place, set out multiple different movies like, The blind side, The Vow, and the Notebook, movies that only females liked. When the food came Brian had just finished making them hot chocolate, in their matching coffee mugs, complete with a handle full of marshmallows. He payed for the food just I time to hear Olivia step out the shower, little did she know he would find a surprise waiting for her in their bedroom. Brian had already out on his footie pajamas and laid Olivia's out on their bed. He could imagine her raising an eyebrow when she saw the puerile pajamas, but would put them on anyways. He sat their food and hot chocolate on the coffee table and put in 'The Vow' whatever that was. He sat on the couch waiting for his future wife. When he heard her footsteps he couldn't help but smile. She stood infront of the TV with her arms up asking, "how do I look?"

Brian got off the couch, walked over to her and gave her kiss on her plump lips, "adorable."

They cuddled on the couch with their footie pajamas on, watching chick flicks, drinking hot chocolate, and eating Chinese food, before Olivia dosed off on his chest, he kissed her forehead before picking her up and walking to their bedroom. He put her in bed before getting himself in bed then wrapped them up into the covers together, before whispering to the completely unconscious Olivia "I love you so much."

**AN: I love Bensidy fluff!(: Review! And tell me if y'all want a second chapter with EO sexting! also, I didn't reread this chapter before I nposted it, so I apologize for any typos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Enjoy(;**

EO sexting part 2:

"So you admit to flashing the victim but not raping her?" Casey Novak questioned the alleged rapist.

*Ding Ding*

The judge pounded her gavel, "Silent cellphones in my courtroom!" She hollered.

"Sorry your honor, I didn't realize my phone wasn't turned off. It won't happen again." Said a very embarrassed Elliot.

"It better not. You may continue Ms. Novak." She squinted her eyes at Elliot.

"God Liv, this better be good." Elliot whispered to himself.

When he opened the message a gasp escaped his mouth. There in front of his eyes lays a completely naked Olivia Benson. He looks toward the people on the sides of him making sure they don't see the picture. He responds, "God Liv, I'm in court."

It didn't take her to long to respond with another picture. This one was of her face, frowning with her bottom lip poked out, and her breast in the lower corner, he knows she did that on purpose. He felt his member twitch, 'this is not good', he thought. "I'm about to have to sit in front of a full courtroom with a hard on if you keep this up, can't it wait?" He sent it.

He didn't get a response for a couple minutes, so he thought maybe she decided to let him win, and stop. He was wrong. The next text he got contained a picture of Olivia licking a bright pink vibrator. The message said, "I guess I'll have to do it all myself."

That was the end, he was completely erect and about to cum in his pants. Then all of the sudden, "The defense calls Elliot Stabler to the stand." He groaned, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Actually your honor, could we take a brief lunch recess?" Casey asked.

"I like that idea, Casey, one hour recess." Then she pounded her gavel.

Screw lunch, Elliot was about to eat, but not a hot dog from the vender outside the courthouse.  
-

Elliot got home in record time, but not to his house, to Olivia's. He had the hardest time driving with his hard penis begging to be released. When he got to her door he used his key instead of knocking. While running toward her bedroom he could already hear her moans. He sunk up to her and removed the toy from her hands causing her to jump. "Shh, it's just me Liv." Elliot reassured her.

"How was court?" Olivia smirked.

"Called a lunch recess, I have an hour and a half, and I don't want to spend it talking about court, I wanna eat lunch." With that he kissed her plump lips, gently bitting her lower, then trailed small kisses down her chest until he reached her fully erect nipples, taking one into his mouth and the other between his thumb and index finger, he caused a moan to escape her lips. After sucking and nibbling on both her breasts he moved down to her burning core. He blew on her making Olivia whimper, "El, we don't have that long."

With that he plunged his tongue between her slick lips and vegan sucking and nibbling on her swollen clit. "Shit El!" Olivia moaned. He inserted two fingers into Olivia's opening, "so tight Liv." When he felt her start to clench his fingers, he pulled them out and lined himself up with her soaking center. He plunged inside and started moving at a slow steady pace, gradually increasing. "Fuck El, Shit!" Olivia hissed in pleasure.

"Hold on baby, I'm almost there." Elliot panted. He began moving faster and faster until he felt her clench his cock. "Eeeeeellllllll!" Was all that was said as she screamed through her earth-shattering climax and he spilled his seed into her.

When they both came off their highs Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead and went back to court.  
_

"Thank you for your time detective Stabler, you may go sit back down," said the judge. "We will resume tomorrow at nine am.  
*bang bang* of the gavel.

As Elliot was walking out of the courtroom he was stopped by the rather annoying judge, "oh Elliot, may I see your phone?"

"W-what? Why?" Elliot stuttered.

"Because, I want to see what the reasoning of you texting in my courtroom, before lunch, was. Either that or I'll hold you in contempt."

Elliot sighed and handed over his phone, Olivia was going to kill him.

The judge went to his messages and her eyes got ten times wider. "Detective Benson?" She whispered as if Olivia were standing there. She scrolled and Elliot knew she was looking at all their picture exchanges.

"Well, Elliot, she sure is hot. You have a keeper on your hands. Oh, and you're not to bad yourself," She winked. "Have a nice day."

_AN: review! It gives me confidence to continue!(: _


	5. Chapter 5

Library; EO

"El I don't think we should be in here." Said the brunette detective.

"Relax Liv, who's gonna find out?" Elliot assured with a lady killing stabler grin.

Olivia has wanted Elliot for so long. She wanted him in more ways than one, mentally and physically wanted him. Little did she know he wanted her too.

"Can you explain to me why we are in here anyways?" A slightly annoyed Olivia Benson asked.

"I don't know Liv, to just be alone." Elliot sighed.

"Why'd you pick a library?"

"Because, who would be at a library at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Apparently us." Olivia scoffed.

"Touché."

Elliot walked over to the kids section of the spacious library, where the couches and beanbag chairs were. He say down and patted the empty spot next to him, motioning for Olivia to fill it. Olivia was reluctant because the couch was so small she didn't think her and Elliot could both fit, but she walked over to him and sat down. She was right, only half her butt fit in the hole next to Elliot, her other half was sitting on his leg, her butt pressed into his groin, driving him crazy.

"I brought you a surprise Olivia" Elliot whispered into her ear, making a shiver travel down her spine all the way down to her already wet core. She looked at Elliot as he was getting something out of the bag he brought.

"Ta-da!" Elliot said as he pulled the vodka out of the now limp bag.

"Elliot, are you serious? You want to get drunk in a library?" Olivia questioned.

"Why not? No one else is here, it'll be fun."

Olivia thought for a second before telling her conscience to fuck off. She grabbed the ginormous bottle of vodka, unscrewed the lid, and drank a few huge gulps of it. It burned going down her throat, but afterwards she had a sensation to let go and have fun. Exactly what she wanted to do.

"Hey! Stop hogging it all!" Elliot yelled as he took the bottle from a very giggly Olivia.

Elliot tossed it straight up, as if the vodka was pouring down his throat without even touching his tongue.

A few minutes later the bottle was gone and they were getting bored. As they sat there thinking not sure what about but just sitting silently Elliot spoke up, "Hey Liv, wanna play a game?"

"What game?" She didn't really care, she was just curious.

"Okay, you say something you have never done and then if the other person has done it they have to take off an article of clothing."

"Are you trying to get me naked detective?" Olivia joked, "okay, let's play."

Elliot went first, "never have I ever, given a blow job."

"Damn stabler, you work fast don't you?" Olivia teased as she removed her jacket noticing Elliot's eyes widen, "what?" She questioned.

Elliot noticing what he was doing quickly snapped out of it, "nothing, just didn't think you were that type of woman."

Olivia ignored his answer and asked a question of her own, "never have I ever, fantasized about someone else while having sex."

Elliot took off his shoes, "got me there Liv."

He didn't give her time to ask about his fantasy, but he knew it would come up later. "Never have I ever, had a sex toy collection."

Olivia removed her shoes. With a tint of red coating her face. "I'm a girl, I have needs."

"I know you have one Liv," Elliot snickered, "last Monday when you were taking a shower I saw a box user your bed and investigated, pink? Really?"

"Oh shut up." Olivia playfully pushed him.

They were now criss-cross on the floor looking at each other, They both had their shirts and pants left, so Olivia decided to dig deeper into the fantasy, "never have I ever jacked off to a fantasy of someone."

Elliot removed his shirt, revealed his chiseled abs, "that wasn't fair, you can't jack off."

"How do you know?" Olivia joked.

"Oh my god Liv, if you have a penis I'll be forever scared."

"No, no, kidding, last time I checked I had a vagina." Olivia laughed.

It was Elliot's turn, "never have I ever screamed during sex."

Olivia rolled her eyes and just sat there.

"No man has ever made you scream Liv?" Elliot smirked.

"Not that I recall, I'm pretty quiet in bed El." Olivia stated matter-of-factly

"I could make you scream." Elliot cockily said.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "cocky aren't we stabler?"

"Always baby." Elliot huffed as he crawled to Olivia on his hands and knees, stopping when their faces met, and she was laying on the foam mat that covered the children section's floor. He leaned down millimeters away from her lips and whispered, "wanna make a bet?"

"Way to kill a moment," Olivia scoffed, "yeah, sure, what?"

"If I make you scream tonight then you have to..." He whispered the last part in her ear, making her eyes widen to the size oh golf balls. She knew she was risking a lot but she wasn't one to say no to a bet, one she could win. "Deal hotshot, but if I win you have to go into the squad room with a noticeable boner."

"Well I better win then." He said as he swooped down and hungrily claimed her lips. As he trailed his lips down to Olivia's collar bone and behind her ear, sucking her earlobe, he heard a moan. "So much for quiet huh?" Elliot whispered.

"You know what that spot does to me." And he did, he discovered it by accident when he was flicking her ear at work one day, when he squeezed it between her fingers she moaned. "Yeah, I remember." Elliot laughed an continued. He removed her pants and shirt, and his pants now they were almost naked in the middle of a library. "God Liv, you're a fucking goddess." Elliot yelled as if he was screaming to the world. Olivia just chuckled, until Elliot grabbed her hand and put it against his painful erection, "that's what you do to me Liv. Everyday, god you're so amazing."

Olivia moaned, "El, I need you."

He took her bra off and devoured her nipples, earning another moan from Olivia. "I think you lied to me Liv."

"You have no idea what you do to me El." Olivia panted.

Elliot slipped a finger into her lacy panties feeling her wetness, "I think I do baby."

He pulled her panties down, but not before taking off his boxers. They were now both laying naked in the middle of a library. "You ready Liv?"

"God yes."

Elliot lined himself up with her opening and pushed in, slowly. "Oh my fuck!" Olivia whispered.

"Am I hurting you Liv?" Elliot stopped pushing and stared Into her eyes.

"No, El, you feel so good."

He continued. He was completely into her and he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Holy Jesus, fuck Liv." Elliot grunted.

Olivia moaned considerably loud. "Faster."

He was now slamming into her and pulling all the way out. "Relax baby, cum for me."

That did it for her, her velvet walls clenched around him causing him to stop, she was holding on to him he couldn't move.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

When she was coming off her high Elliot began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Olivia huffed still trying to steady her breathing.

"You screamed baby. I win."

"Dammit!" Olivia yelled.

When she was able to walk again they both got dressed. Elliot begged her not to put clothes back on, and she laughed.

They got into the car and he dropped her off at her apartment. She had to prepare herself for the consequences of losing the bet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it has been forever since I have updated, school started back not too long ago and when I'm not studying or practicing softball I am watching Grey's Anatomy. Will update sooner. Enjoy!**

EO Library Part two: consequence

Olivia hasn't talked to Elliot since their splurge at the library on Friday. She walks into her apartment Sunday night after taking a walk, to find a box on her coffee table in her living room. "What the hell?" Olivia said to no one. She walked over to the box, it was pink with white stripes and it said 'Victoria's secret' in silver, cursive letters. She opened the box and found a note that read, "Can't wait to SEE you tomorrow(; -El" she took the tissue paper out if the box and saw her present for tomorrow. "Oh god." Olivia said, once again, to no one particular. She held up the article of clothing, smirked, and thought about how sexy she is gonna be in it tomorrow night. She was torn from her thoughts by a yawn that escaped from her mouth. She forgot how tired she was after being at the gym all day, so she took a quick shower and went to sleep.

Olivia returned to her house around 7pm. She had a long day, a "victim" sent her on a wild goose chase to find her rapist, then told her that she wasn't really raped, and her boyfriend and her had consensual sex and she didn't want her mom to find out.

The tired detective walked over to her fairly new coffee maker only to be interrupted by her phone alerting her of a text.

"Hey, I know we were all suppose to go to the club tonight but we can wait until next Monday, you seemed really tired when you left.." -El.

She was second guessing this, but she was one to stick with her word.

"No, I'm fine, pick me up in an hour?" -Liv.

"Sure, the guys are gonna meet us there. Can't wait to see you in my present(;" -El.

"Well you won't have to wait long, I'm gonna get dressed." -Liv.

After the text sent she threw her phone on her couch and began the process of getting dressed, first a shower, then her hair and makeup, last her clothes. She put on the lingerie and a trench coat on top of it. Hearing a knock at the door she turned to look at her clock, ten o'clock exactly. She walked to the door and opened it while laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Elliot smirked seeing her in her hooker heals and trench coat.

"You were right on time." Olivia said while walking past him to go to the car. The rest of the drive was silent, not awkward silent, a comfortable silence. When they pulled up to the club Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear, "I already arranged everything just go through the back door."

She walked through the back door and was instantly surrounded by half naked woman with huge boobs. A girl named Star gave her a huge bottle of whiskey, and told her to drink a lot before she goes on stage. She immediately started pouring it into her mouth, liquid courage never hurt anyone.

Elliot walked into the front door finding his seat beside Fin. He informed the guys that they were going to have a surprise tonight, and then the host came onto stage and welcomed Olivia Benson. Elliot saw all the guys jaws drop when Olivia walked out into stage in high waisted shorts that did not fit over her huge ass, a bra with her cleavage spilling out the top, fishnet leggings, and fuck-me heels, and to top everything off she was wearing a cop hat, she was a dirty cop. She glided out and gripped the silver pole in the middle of the huge stage. As soon as the lyrics to the song started, she started. Elliot could feels his already completely hard erection pushing against his pants as she turned and bent over, the small shorts entering her crack, showing most of her perfectly globed ass. Elliot had the urge to release himself right then and there. She continued and every guy and most woman's eyes were glued to her perfect figure. She flipped upside down on the pole and flipped back over only to slide down into a split onto the floor. This was pretty easy for her because she had done gymnastics all through elementary and high-school.

When the song ended she walked off the front of the stage her eyes glued on Elliot, her hips swayed as she walked seductively to him not caring that everyone was starring. She turned his stool and sat in his lap instantly feeling his erection. When she leaned down and hungrily claimed his lips, everyone started to cheer, even Fin and Munch.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest." Olivia whispered in his ear.

"For?" Elliot managed to choke out.

"Being so damn sexy." Olivia bit his earlobe causing a moan to escape his throat. "let's get out of here."

He didn't need to be told twice, he picked her up by her butt and brought her to their car, she was obviously drunk, her mouth tasted like whiskey, and Olivia.

They stumbled into Olivia's bedroom and onto her bed, Olivia being on top. "I'm gonna have to use my cuffs, because you have been a bad bad boy." Olivia said as she clicked the cuffs into the headboard and around his wrists. Let the beginning of their amazing night begin.

R&R!


End file.
